Overlord Ranran
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and increases INT for self by 35% for 7 seconds. |activeskill1 = Gigantic Flame ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = This large ball of fire is hot enough to incinerate all life on earth. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3300% damage on 1 enemy and increases damage received by 86% for 14.4 seconds. The increased damage can stack up to 3 times. This skill can only be used while the "Transform: Perfect Harmony" skill is in use. 1 sec |activeskill2 = Festival of Flames ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Ranran's fiery magic dazzles onlookers. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 1540% damage on all enemies. Decreases their DEF by 42% for 19.8 sec and inflicts 894% damage per sec (Stacks up to 8 times). Inflicts 3 times the damage per sec on Boss type monsters. This skill can only be used while the Transform: Perfect Harmony skill is in use 1 sec |activeskill3 = Transform: Perfect Harmony ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = Ranran's true magical power is awakened in the form of a Haetae. |aEffect3 = Becoming one with the mask increases your ATK by 230% for 17 sec. Inflicts 1940% damage on all enemies when Transform: Perfect Harmony skill ends, and inflicts additional damage equal to 40% of your damage while transforming. This skill cannot be removed. Cannot inflict normal attacks while using Transform: Perfect Harmony. 40 sec |passive1 = Upside Down |flavorp1 = The small child within the Haetae that incinerated the gigantic Erebos looked innocent and scared at the same time. |pEffect1 = Increases your INT by 173% and ATK by 120%. |passive2 = Immortal Flame |flavorp2 = Like an immortal flame, Ranran's magic knows no bounds. |pEffect2 = Increases the damage all enemies receive by 82%. |passive3 = Fiery Liberation |flavorp3 = Unleashing the potential of fire amplifies Ranran's magic. |pEffect3 = Increases your ranged damage by 95%. Normal attacks have a chance to decrease the cooldown of Transform: Perfect Harmony by 10%. |passive4 = Haetae's Power 1 |flavorp4 = Authority over the ancestral Divinia Guardian Haetae can only be inherited by a person of Divinia lineage. |pEffect4 = Using Transform: Perfect Harmony increases your Skill ATK by 248% (Stacks up to 10 times). |passive5 = Awakened Haetae |flavorp5 = Guardina Haetae awakens all powers by accepting Ranran as the true heir of House Divinia. |pEffect5 = Increases the duration of "Transform: Perfect Harmony" by 21 seconds. Increases your Additional Boss Damage during transformation by 330%. At the end of "Transform: Perfect Harmony", 70% of the total inflicted damage is inflicted as additional damage. |passive6 = End of Light |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = While using 'Become: Mixed Body', skills increase attack power 255%, can stack up to 6 times. Also, it deals double damage to boss-type monsters when using any of his Actives. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = This skill's activation is indicated for both parties through a portrait change effect (similar to Transcended Storm Bear). |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = This buff is permanent while the other effects from Become: Mixed Body remain temporarily. |buffs1= |pt1 = Read about Haetae here. }} Category:Seven Solarians